regalo
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Esto es un oneshot dedicado a TouchBad por su cumpleaños


**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Emil miraba al hongkonés serio. Había pasado la noche en su casa y tenía que irse para celebrar el cumpleaños de Noruega, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Hong le había propuesto gastarle una broma a su hermano mayor como regalo de cumpleaños.

-No es buena idea-dijo Emil- A Nore no le gustan las bromas y menos si vienen de ti.

Hong Kong bufó-Aburridoooooooo-le dijo guiñándole un ojo en un claro gesto pícaro-Vamos, será divertido-Luego una sonrisilla traviesa cruzó por las facciones del asiático-Emi~ tengo una mejor idea, hagamos una apuesta, si pierdes, harás lo que yo te diga.

-¿Y si pierdes?- preguntó Islandia interesado súbitamente, no pensaba perder, aunque conociendo a su novio...

Hong Kong sonrió, había conseguido que el islandés aceptara-si yo pierdo, seré tu esclavo durante un mes-dijo tendiéndole la mano para cerrar la apuesta, Emil no dudó en estrecharla.

Hong Kong clavó sus ojos ambarinos en él-No vale echarse atrás, ¿de acuerdo Emi?

-Me llamo Emil, no Emi y claro que lo sé, no pensaba hacerlo, no soy ningún cobarde-dijo Emil sonando molesto.

Hong Kong río, adoraba hacer rabiar al islandés, le encantaba ver la cara que ponía, era sencillamente adorable. No pudo evitar imaginárselo vestido de conejito play-boy y se tapó la nariz, ya que esta sangraba ligeramente, ya sabía que pedirle a Emil cuando perdiera.

-Ya sé que cual será la apuesta, tienes que hacer reír a Suecia- Xiang sonrió al ver la cara de su novio-¡Pero eso es casi imposible!-protestó el islandés.

-¿Te vas a rajar?- preguntó risueño el hongkonés, sabiendo como provocar a Islandia-Qué cobarde eres, yo que pensaba que como antiguo vikingo serías más atrevido-sabía que si se burlaba de él este aceptaría, Xiang sabía lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser el islandés.

Este apretó los dientes, estaba en una delicada situación, si no aceptaba iba a quedar como un cobarde.

-Está bien acepto-dijo el otro adolescente frunciendo el ceño molesto, odiaba que su novio le conociera tan bien-Solo tengo que hacerle reír hoy ¿verdad?-preguntó queriendo asegurarse, nunca viene mal asegurarse.

-Sí, es solo un día-dijo Xiang saboreando ya su hecho iría esa tarde a elegir el traje y se la mandaría a su hermano recordando que en dos días era el cumpleaños del noruego.

Emil miró al sueco, el reto era simple y complicado a la vez y el islandés maldijo su estúpido orgullo, pero ya no había solución, pensó algún chiste para contarle al sueco, tenía que ser muy gracioso si pretendía hacerle reír.

Pero el sueco se limitó a mirarle y torció los labios en un intento de sonreír, pero lo que le salió en su lugar hizo temblar al menor y casi echarse a llorar de miedo. Salió corriendo.

Lo intentó de nuevo más tarde ese mismo día, pero los resultados fueron igualmente espeluznantes. Emil sabía de sobra que había perdido, tendría que decírselo a Xiang y hacer lo que fuera que este hubiera preparado para él al día siguiente. Islandia no se acordó de que mañana sería también el cumpleaños de Noruega.

Llamó a su novio-No lo he logrado-dijo simplemente, luego escuchó a Xiang reírse y colgó enfadado.

Se chocó con Dinamarca y este le miró sonriendo-¿Ya le has comprado un regalo a Norge?-le preguntó el danés-Yo sí.

Islandia negó con la cabeza y le miró-Aún no le he comprado nada-reconoció el menor-¿Tú que le has comprado?

Mathias miró a los lados-Un peluche y un talonario-dijo bajito, al ver la cara de extrañeza del islandés, añadió-el talonario me lo pidió él, no preguntes el por qué.

Islandia asintió, era lo mejor, la verdad era que Lukas no era muy normal a la hora de pedir regalos.

Mathias vio alejarse al islandés y sacudió la cabeza, Islandia y Noruega eran muy parecidos a veces.

Islandia volvió a casa de su novio y suspiró, no sabía lo que Hong Kong le tendría preparado, su novio era bastante creativo para esas cosas para desgracia del islandés.

Xiang le abrió esbozando una sonrisa de victoria, Emil gruñó mientras entraba en la casa.

-Solo dime lo que quieres que haga-exigió Emil de mal humor, no tenía ganas de hablar, quería acabar cuanto antes.

Xiang le enseñó el traje, Emil enrojeció-Estas de broma, ¿verdad?

Xiang negó-Mañana te lo pondrás-dijo el hongkonés-Será un regalo perfecto para Noruega, ¿no crees?

Emil se tapó la cara con las manos, el sonrojo le llegaba ya hasta las orejas-Te odio Xiang-murmuró Emil.

Xiang río y le apartó las manos- Eres más lindo cuando te sonrojas….-comentó besándolo.

Lukas miraba a sus invitados, habían empezado a celebrar su cumpleaños y no veía a Emil por ningún lado, sabía que Islandia era algo pasota, pero jamás había faltado a su cumpleaños.

Sacudió la cabeza, conociéndole estaría con el pirómano pensó molesto, aún no tragaba a Hong Kong, creía que era una mala influencia para su hermanito, pero este no lo veía así y se enfadaba cada vez que Lukas sacaba el tema.

Suspiró y se concentró en la tarta y en escuchar como los otros tres nórdicos y Estonia le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz, Lukas miró los regalos buscando con la mirada el talonario que le había pedido a Mathias como regalo.

Justo cuando acabaron de cantar, el móvil del noruego comenzó a sonar. Había recibido un mensaje. Pensando que sería alguien felicitándole cogió el móvil y miró el mensaje. Automáticamente Lukas frunció el ceño y un aura tétrica le envolvió. Los demás le miraron preocupados y asustados a partes iguales, no era normal ver de esa manera al estoico noruego. Mathias le arrebató el móvil y vio la foto. Se quedó sin palabras y miró al noruego, este había sacado una maleta y se dirigía a su cuarto hecho una furia.

Luego Lukas volvió y salió de la casa con Mathias siguiéndole de cerca, temía que Lukas hiciera alguna locura. Los demás les miraron irse callados, no entendían nada.

Mathias intentó frenar a Lukas en el aeropuerto, pero este no se dejó. Dinamarca suspiró y montó con él en el avión.

Emil miraba a Xiang, el islandés estaba muy enfadado-¿¡Por qué mandaste la foto?!-le gritó mientras se ponía su ropa de siempre e intentaba llamar a su hermano-Vamos, cógelo Nore…

Xiang veía su reacción divertido, sabía que el noruego debía de estar muy cabreado, pero Hong Kong tenía algo preparado y sabía que a Lukas le iba a gustar, no solo había comprado un traje para Emil, si no también uno varias tallas más grande para el danés, sabía que el noruego haría buen uso de eso.

Oyó que tiraban la puerta y sonrió, sacó el traje y lo metió en una bolsa mientras se dirigía a la entrada. Vio al noruego y al danés, le tendió la bolsa a Lukas y este la cogió en un rápido ademán, miró su interior y cogió la nota que el asiático había escrito y le miró tras leerla.

-Te libras por esta vez-gruñó-Vamonos Anko-ordenó arrastrándole fuera de la casa, de vuelta a Noruega.

Xiang y Emil les vieron irse-Tu hermano se lo va a pasar muy bien esta noche-canturreó Xiang.

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Touchbad, aquí está el regalo que te dije, espero que te guste mucho este oneshot. No te olvides de dejar un review a esta sensual historia dedicada a tu awesome persona**


End file.
